


Молоко и мед

by SerenityS, WTF_John_Watson_2015



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityS/pseuds/SerenityS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_John_Watson_2015/pseuds/WTF_John_Watson_2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джон переезжают жить в Сассекс. С пчёлами. И козой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Молоко и мед

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Goat) Milk and Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302973) by [allonsys_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsys_girl/pseuds/allonsys_girl). 



> Переведено специально для команды WTF John Watson 2015 на Зимнюю фандомную битву.  
> Беты: Mister Ira, reed_sugar

***

Они съезжают с Бейкер-стрит в субботу одним сентябрьским днём. Стоит не по сезону тёплая погода, и к тому времени, как они наполовину заполняют арендованный фургон, Джон уже весь раскраснелся и взмок.

— Говорил же, надо было нанять грузчиков, Джон, — ворчит Шерлок, прислонившись к нагретой солнцем двери фургона и закуривая сигарету.

Он смотрит вверх, в окна квартиры 221б. Там он видит себя и Джона, молодых и сильных, какими они были раньше.

— Всё... нормально, — пыхтит Джон, втаскивая в фургон тяжёлый чемодан с книгами и плюхаясь рядом. — Грузчики бы дорого обошлись. А у нас теперь нет Майкрофта, чтобы оплачивать наши счета.

Шерлок тяжело сглатывает и затягивается, отвернувшись от Джона.

— Извини, любимый. Я не подумал. Не стоило так говорить, — Джон встаёт рядом с Шерлоком и пихает его бедром. — Эй, не собираешься обозвать меня козлом, бесчувственной сволочью или ещё как-нибудь?

Бесчисленное количество чашек кофе на вынос из Спидиз по утрам. Джон, прижимающий Шерлока к стене с узорчатыми обоями, тёплые ладони у него под рубашкой. Рождественский ужин с миссис Хадсон в гостях, с пудингом и горячим пуншем перед камином. Грег, взбегающий вверх по лестнице с новым делом в любой час дня и ночи. Джон, достающий из прикроватной тумбочки две небольшие коробочки, мышцы его живота напрягаются под рукой Шерлока. «Я просто подумал, мы могли бы оформить всё официально... если ты хочешь».

— Вся наша жизнь, Джон. Здесь прошла вся наша жизнь, — губы Шерлока непроизвольно дёргаются, а глаза начинает щипать.

— Я знаю. Знаю, любимый, — голос Джона полон сочувствия. Он целует Шерлока в плечо через рубашку и поднимает на него взгляд своих больших голубых глаз.

— Джон, я не хочу уезжать, — тихо говорит Шерлок.

— Я тоже, — Джон пропускает пальцы сквозь светлые волосы — по большей части уже седые, хоть он и не хочет признавать это — и поджимает губы. — Племянница миссис Хадсон не оставила нам особого выбора.

— Жалкая женщина, — выплёвывает Шерлок, его голос сочится ядом.

— Откровенно говоря, Шерлок, мы ей никто. Она унаследовала дом, на котором может сделать целое состояние, сдавая за плату, которая нам не по карману. Мы практически жили тут даром.

— Потому что у миссис Хадсон, в отличии от её злой племянницы, была душа.

Джон смеётся своим красивым глубоким смехом, вокруг его глаз собираются морщинки.

— Нет. Потому что миссис Хадсон любила нас. И мы любили её. Но её больше нет, и её племянница нам ничего не должна. Для неё мы всего лишь жильцы. Которые платят вчетверть меньше положенного.

Шерлок бросает сигарету, и та ударяется о переднюю дверь со всполохом оранжевых искр.

— Нужна помощь с книгами?

— Лишняя пара рук не помешала бы, спасибо, муж, — Джон целует его в щёку горячими губами и ласково шлёпает по заду. — Я понадоблюсь тебе невредимым, если мы хотим испытать нашу новую кровать.

***

Дом находится в Сифорде, на вершине широкой меловой скалы у залива. У дома побелённые стены и соломенная крыша, и Шерлок проникается к нему ненавистью с первого взгляда.

— Я ненавижу его, Джон.

— Бога ради, Шерлок, мы даже ещё не вошли.

— Он такой... английский.

Создаётся впечатление, что это кадр из фильма или тв-шоу для американцев. Всё кажется чересчур чистым и безупречным. Шерлок думает о саже на дверной ручке 221б, разводах на окнах, облупленной краске. И хочет домой.

— Ну, а мы англичане. В самый раз, — с Джона на сегодня уже хватит недовольного ворчания Шерлока. — А теперь помоги мне найти коробку с чайником, чаем и печеньем, чтобы перекусить, пока мы ещё с ног не свалились.

Внутри всё оказывается не столь безупречно, напротив - слегка обшарпанно и потёрто. В досках на полу виднеются трещины, дверь на кухню закрывается не до конца. Кухня же представляет собой древность, с мятно-зелёной плитой «Рэйберн», белым эмалированым холодильником и столешницей, украшенной полувековыми пятнами от переполненных чашек и обжигающе-горячих кастрюль. У Шерлока в голове тут же возникает образ, как Джон в одном халате готовит завтрак, мягко ступая босыми ступнями по неровному линолеуму. Тугой ком в груди разворачивается.

Джон приобнимает его за талию.

— Тебе нравится.

— Заткнись, — беззлобно бормочет Шерлок в ответ.

Они пьют крепкий чай и делят коробку овсяного печенья в шоколаде «HobNobs». Джон целует Шерлока в губы, испачканные шоколадом, в то время как солнце окрашивает небо в оранжевый с фиолетовым.

***

Джон целыми днями читает и долго разговаривает с Грегом по телефону. Шерлок собирает ракушки на пляже и перелистывает журналы по животноводству, найденные в сарае. Они занимаются любовью каждую ночь, чего не позволяли себе много лет. По утрам Джон готовит им яичницу с тостами, а по вечерам картофель и мясо. Они оба поправляются.

Раз в неделю Шерлок садится за руль их подержанного «воксхолл астра» и отправляется в город на рынок. Однажды он возвращается домой с курами. Джон смеётся и целует его в щёку, а на следующий день сооружает курятник. После этого у них появляются яйца. Когда он привозит козу — «Джон, они собирались зарезать её» — Джон вздыхает и прикрывает глаза, с нежностью и смирением. Так у них появляется молоко. Шерлок учится варить мыло и сыр.

Когда Шерлок приносит домой пчёл, Джон качает головой и пытается посмотреть на Шерлока осуждающе поверх своих очков-полумесяцев, но получается у него так себе.

— Пчёлы, Шерлок? В самом деле?

— Разве они не прекрасны? В машине лежат заготовки для ульев. Я принесу инструменты.

Джон хватает Шерлока за запястье, когда он проходит мимо, и увлекает его в объятье, пристально глядя в глаза.

— Ты. Ты, дорогой муж, легкомыслен как школьник. Это довольно неотразимо, знаешь ли.

— Секс позже, Джон. Ульи сейчас, — Шерлок целует его в кончик носа и вихрем уносится прочь. — Инструменты!

— Да, любовь моя. Как скажешь, — Джон сажает очки на макушку и закатывает рукава. - Ульи.

***

Ульи они располагают вдоль края обрыва. Шерлок сажает клевер и гречиху, золотарник и землянику.

— Ну, как теперь, Шерлок? — однажды интересуется Джон, стоя бок о бок с Шерлоком и разливая по баночкам мёд.

— Что теперь, Джон?

— Наша жизнь здесь? Это похоже на дом? — глаза Джона весело сверкают, но в глубине за тёмно-голубыми ирисами кроется искренняя забота.

Шерлок кивает и ставит баночку, которую наполнял. Он переплетает липкие пальцы с пальцами Джона.

— Да. Это и есть дом.

— Хорошо, — Джон подносит их руки к губам и сцеловывает с них мёд. — Никогда бы не подумал, что выйду за фермера.

Шерлок смеётся, громко и протяжно.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что стану одним из них.

— Вот миссис Хадсон бы посмеялась увидев нас сейчас.

— Да. Да, наверное.

***

Сассекский Мёд Миссис Хадсон  
Натуральный. Домашний. Без примесей.  
Заботливо собран Д. Уотсоном и Ш. Холмсом

— Всё равно не понимаю, почему моё имя идёт первым. Я едва ли имею к этому отношение.

— Ты как никто другой имеешь к этому отношение, Джон.

Они обмениваются долгим взглядом, каким обмениваются только пары, которые пробыли вместе целую вечность, таким, что говорит о многом без всяких слов.

— Простите, сколько за мёд? — обращается к ним розовощёкая молодая мама с пухлым малышом.

— Два фунта за банку.

— О, замечательно. Я возьму две, — она роется в сумке в поисках монет и протягивает их Джону. — Кстати, а кто такая миссис Хадсон?

Шерлок улыбается и делает глубокий вдох.

— А сколько у вас есть времени?


End file.
